The Secret of the Stone/Conversation
Warning this Side is a Spoiler if you got here by mistake return to the Quest page here. The Conversation You say, "Hail, A stranger" a stranger says to you, "Teir'Dal, you remind me of the past. So alike are we. I pray that we do not run the same path... for the sake of all Norrath." You say to a stranger, "Who are you?" a stranger says to you, "My apologies! It is quite rude of me to retain my helm in the midst of social activities such as our conversation. Ah! This is much better." You say to a stranger, "It is you, Mayong Mistmoore!" a stranger says to you, "There is no need to be alarmed. I am not searching for new recruits nor am I interested in libation. Now, let us discuss the Chelsith Stone." You say to a stranger, "Where is Fiddy Bobick?" a stranger says to you, "Like all the relevant items in this shadow box, he has been returned to my vaults for further research. I cannot have the stench of the shadows interfere with fate. But do not worry, he shall be released in due time, safe and sound." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What do you mean by the phrase, "shadow box?"" Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "This Moppet Shoppe does not exist. It is a pocket outside of time and space, but still bordering our world. The shadows often lurk in places like this. It is where they have the most power outside of oblivion." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What were they looking for?" Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "One of their agents used Lord Bobick as a vessel. He then came to Kunark in search of the origin of the Chelsith Stone. They found it, after possessing some of my minions and stealing the stone along with their bodies. Fortunately, they also encountered the guardian of the chamber, the Leviathan." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "Then they needed me and my heroes to destroy the Leviathan." Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "You and your army slew the beast and reclaimed the stone. They would have taken it from you had you happened to lose to a shadow infused Lord Bobick. But you are far too powerful for a shadow and some overpowered moppets." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "Then you came here to reclaim the Chelsith Stone." Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "I sent the drachnids to Kunark to find the Chamber of Destiny. It was discovered and you have rid it of the guardian. I can now study the chamber in private. The shissar have left us a calendar within that must be excavated. The stone was once part of this." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What is so special about a calendar." Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "The shissar marked the end of our universe on the calendar, Ages End. Unfortunately, the Leviathan has buried the chamber and all of Chelsith in its arcane excrement. My minions will work hard and long to uncover the calendar." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "But what does the Chelsith Stone have to do with a calendar." Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "It is the sigil at the heart of the calendar, or it was, until a would be chieftain named Thuuga removed it from its resting place. " You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What do you do with the sigil? " Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "Nothing... yet. The Sigil of Ages End is a gift from the planar realms. It is not as we once believed in Mistmyr. The powers above are ignorant and they passed that curse onto us. Such are the fruits of blind faith. However, I know much more than I did back then." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What did you learn about the sigil?" Lord Mayong Mistmoore to you, "It is a key to Ages End, but it is not the only one. It is only part of the puzzle that must be assembled. I must uncover the calendar and find the other pieces of the puzzle, the Monoliths of Theer." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "I will not let you have the Chelsith Stone." Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "You will hand it to me freely and just as easily as I allowed Aeteok to return to Sir Lucan D'Lere. Destiny shall bring us together on the brink of Ages End." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "Then I can keep the stone?" Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "You will keep the stone safe until we are destined to meet again. We have begun an odyssey that we cannot walk away from. It will always be a part of our lives, until we meet at the end." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What now?" Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "I shall continue the hunt for the sixteen Monoliths of Theer and you shall hone your skills. You may be a champion, the finest on Norrath, but that is not good enough to face what we must face... at the end." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "When will we meet again?" Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "We'll meet beyond the mirror of destiny. Until then, keep the stone safe and never let it go." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "What happens if I lose it?" Some experience has been paid toward your debt. Lord Mayong Mistmoore says to you, "Then I will have no need of you and you can return to being an untapped cask of blood. Make no mistake, we are not friends. Do not lose the one thing that keeps you alive. Now, go before this place collapses." You say to Lord Mayong Mistmoore, "Farewell." You receive \aITEM -902343488 -1093716700:The Chelsith Stone\/a. Differences The strangers inital greating is diffrent depending on race. Iksar: A stranger says to you. "Your kind cannot avoid the blasphemy and irrelevance, it is the cycle of life for your brood. You shall never learn from your past and this will lead to your end." Koada'Dal: A stranger says to you. "Your queen has not abandoned you, Koada'Dal. She has defended your realm and earned the kiss of Mistmyr. Her greatest gift to her people have no voice." Kerra: A stranger says to you. "Noble or savage, such a useless debate. When you find your past, you will find your fate." Also if you have killed mayong in EoF there is another dialog option added other then choosing Its you, Mayong Mistmore. You say to Lord Mayong Mistmore, "I've beaten you once and i shall do it again." Lord Mayong Mistmore says to you, "No, i allowed you to escape with your life and seed the fate of your world. Now, lay down your arms so we can speak of the Chelsith Stone." the dialog continues from here at the point of asking about Fiddy.